I Love You
by GurlOnFire97
Summary: Follow Katniss and Peeta threw the pregnancy of their 3rd child. Post-Mockingjay/Pre-Epilogue
1. Getting To Know The Family

Chapter 1: Getting To Know The Family

My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 28 years old. I have a husband that loves me. Two beautiful children named Rose, just the age of 6, and Mark the age of 2... My second child with Peeta. And one on the way...

We all live in District 12. My sweet little sister died in the rebellion, which my (ex) best-friend, Peeta, me, and everyone Ioved and cared about participated in. At least I still have my beautiful family, Haymitch, Effie, and the friends that I have made during the rebellion, and have survived the war.

I am 2 months pregnant. I have a stomach, but it's hardly noticeable. When I first found out I was pregnant for the third time, I was terrified, but not as terrified as I first pregnancy. But when I told Peeta, he was the happiest person in the world! Jumping up and down and was already think of names for the baby.

During my first pregnancy, I was scared. Scared that my child, mine and Peeta's child's name would be drawn from a crystal ball at the reaping. Scared that my child would have to go though all the stuff me and Peeta have been put though.

But as the months flew by... I got used to the idea of having a child. Even though at first it was just me owing Peeta for the bread he gave me when I was about to die. Peeta took a beating from his own mother for me. So I thought it was only fair that I would make him happy by bringing a child, his child in to this world. But when I was about 5 months pregnant, with my belly growing bigger and bigger everyday, and already buying baby supplies. The idea was already growing on me.

The birth of Rose was the worst pain I have ever experienced. But Peeta was there, the whole time, when my water broke, to when I had to deliver. Peeta was there when I was screaming my head off and calling him nasty names, telling him that this was the first and last child I would ever bring into this world. And if he wanted to make love to me again he would have to either use a condom or their would be no love making of any kind.

Where as for Mark, the birth was painful but since I already knew what to expect, it was endurable, painful but endurable. This birth wasn't as long as Rose's either. But I was still yelling at Peeta the this would be the last child too. But all he said was "Sure, ok Katniss."

The night we conceived this child that I am now carrying , Peeta did not use his words to see if we could have another child. But I wanted another little girl or boy running around the house. These children grow up so fast. It seems like just yesterday Rose was crying in the middle of the night for the fifth time because she was hungry or just needed a diaper changed. Yes, at first, I was reluctant to wake up every 2 or 3 hours for a baby. But after a while, I got used to it and when Haymitch offered to watch my little girl for the night. I felt hallow, but I have Peeta there. When that happened, he was all I needed to block out the pain of not waking up in the middle of the night to take care of my little Rose... But not for long.

With Mark, again, I knew what to expect. As in waking up every 2 hours to feed, change dippers, or just to hold my little man in my arms. And just know that he will be safe from The Hunger Games.

With this child. My hormones were raging. When Peeta asked me how my day was, at first I would yell at him. Saying "How dare you!" and "What is your problem?" Then I would just cry my eyes out. Saying "I'm so sorry." and just crying on his shirt.

But in the end he is always there. And I love my Boy with the Bread. And my family.


	2. Surprise

Today, I woke up and ran strait to the bathroom. Peeta followed me to the toilet to hold back my hair, and rub my back.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here, I'm here." Peeta says.

After about 10 minutes of that, I finally got up from the bathroom floor.

"I wonder why my morning sickness is so strong. It's starting to get really annoying." I say.

"It's okay. We'll just ask Dr. Lynn. And we'll see what she says, okay?" Peeta says.

I completely forget about the doctor's appointment at 3:30 this afternoon. Thank god I have Peeta helping me though out my pregnancy. If I didn't have him I would most likely just stay at home not doing anything, not going anywhere like doctor's appointments or buying baby supplies for that matter.

"Are you hungry? Wait what am I talking about, your always hungry. What do you want for breakfast?" Peeta asks in the most sweetest tone he could possibly use, because he knows how on edge I am at the moment, with all my hormones and all."

"Yea, can you make some blueberry pancakes, please." I ask

"Sure thing, sweetheart" Peeta says, kissing my forehead before going into the kitchen.

I wash my face, then brush my teeth. Before Rose or Mark wake up, I get dressed for the day and braid my hair into my simple everyday braid. After I finish all that, I wake up the children for breakfast, that I knew was ready because of the sweet scent floating in the air. Hmmm. Blueberry pancakes.

When I enter Rose's bedroom I see she is already awake, just sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay?" I ask, confusion, anger from the morning sickness, and worry cross my face, all at the same time. Curse the stupid hormones.

"Yes momma, I'm fine. Are you okay?. I heard you in the bathroom." Rose asks with worry-filled eyes.

"Yes darling, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." I say and my emotions are gone when I see her eyes fill with relief.

"What's 'morning sickness' momma?" she asks, and I realize we haven't told the children that I'm pregnant.

Oh boy. How am I going to tell my 6 year old daughter that I am pregnant, without her asking questions like 'Where do babies come from?' or 'Why are you pregnant?'

"I will tell you later on today, we are going to the meadow for an afternoon picnic." I say, trying to avoid the ultimate question. Knowing very well that I can't avoid it forever.

"We're going for a picnic today? When?" she asks with excitement.

"After I come back from my doctor's appointment, sweetie" I say and her eyes widened, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay. Is breakfast ready?" she asks.

"Yes, I was going to wake you for breakfast then I saw you here all alone. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes momma, I am fine now I know you're not sick anymore." She says.

"Okay then, you go downstairs for breakfast and I'll go wake up your brother"

"Okay" She says, then darts out of the room for some breakfast.

When I go into Mark's room, I see him fast asleep in his crib. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him. I think to myself. But I know deep down if I let him sleep in he will be off his schedule, so I decide to wake him up.

By the time we get down stairs, I see Peeta and Rose sitting at the table, waiting for me and Mark to join. Since Mark can't eat every solid just yet, I walk over to the kitchen and grab some veggies.

Then I sit him in his baby chair and feed him while the others eat.

When I'm done. I finally eat 4 pancakes. I don't know where they go but I just can't stop eating them.

Once I'm done I help clean up. Then go upstairs to lay down. For some reason I've had the worse back pain today. So with that said I fall onto the bed head first.

Then Peeta walks in.

"Are you in pain? Is there something I can do?" He asks with worry and guilt at the same time.

"Yea, can you give me a back massage? Please." The back pain is so bad, I am begging him to give me one.

"Sure" He says as he walks closer and motions me to lay on the bed.

Peeta gives the best massages. The second when he touched my skin I felt better.

When he finishes I look at the clock.

It's 2:00.

"I have to go take a shower. We need to start to get ready." I say.

"Okay, do you want me to join you?" Peeta says with a grin on his face.

"Later, but right now we have to get ready. I'm really nervous about this appointment. It's the first appointment and I'm just not in the mood. Later, I promise."

"Okay. I will hold you that though." He says.

Peeta saying that makes me giggle.

I kiss him on the lips, then pull away. Because I know if I didn t, we would be late for our appointment.

I get a pair of jeans, a thin shirt, considering it's summer and almost 80 degrees outside.

Once I'm done with my long hot shower, I dress slowly, I guess trying to slow down time.

I am not ready for the appointment.

By the time I'm done putting on my hunting boots. It s 3:10.

I tell Peeta that we have to go, and he come down the stairs with in 5 minutes. I get the kids' toys and stuff they need. For the appointment they are staying with Uncle Haymitch.

When we reach the clinic. We go sign in and around 3:35 our names are called. I lay on the bed for the baby's first ultrasound. Dr. Lynn squirts gel on my stomach and surly enough she said

"Congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Mellark. You are expecting Twins!"

Peeta was even more excited.

But I was speechless. I couldn't even form words. Nothing.


	3. Guess What?

When we get home. Both of us walk strait to Haymitch's house, to get the kid's and tell him the , as Peeta calls it, exciting news. Whereas for me, I was a little freaked out...

We knock on the door. Within a minute Haymitch is standing there with messed up hair holding Mark, and Rose is hanging on his back.

When I saw this, I couldn't stop laughing. I even heard Peeta laugh.

"Hey, Haymitch. Do you want some help?" Peeta ask sarcastically.

"You think. When you two were here, they were perfect angels. Then the second you two leave, then turn into little spider-monkeys." Haymitch says, in his bitterest he could possibly use. Which really makes me even more pissed.

"Come here, my little monsters" Peeta says. The children release from Haymitch, and run strait into Peeta's arms, which make him fall over.

"How were they?" I ask.

"Like normal. Asking me what 'morning sickness' was. And I said 'Ask your mother'." He says between laughs. "So how did you appointment go today?" He asks.

"Fine, I guess... We are going to have two more little angels running around here." I say only to see his eye turn into black holes, which again, makes me laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks.

"Nope. This time we are going to have double trouble" Says Peeta, which startles me.

"Well it's about 4:00 and we have to prepare a picnic this afternoon. Bye Haymitch. Thanks for watching them." I say

"Anytime. Buh-Bye my little spider-monkeys" Haymitch says bye to everyone.

We get home and I couldn't help but fall on the couch for 5 minutes before starting to prepare for the picnic.

"Do you really want to do a picnic today? It's been a long day." Peeta says.

"I already told Rose that we are. And if your worried about that promise I made earlier, don't be. We still have plenty of time for that when the children are fast asleep." I say with a grin.

"Well that too, but it's been a long day, what with the doctor's appointment and the news we got. Are you sure you are up for this?" He asks.

"We live right outside the meadow, just never go there. And I haven't been there in a while. So, yes, I am up for this" I say reassuring him.

"Okay, just making sure. What do you want me to pack for the picnic?" He asks.

"Just some sandwiches, some fruit. And can you pack some peanut butter?" I say and he gives me a look, which I give back and he packs the peanut butter.

Lately I have been having the weirdest craving. Just last week I hast craving frosting from the can. Last night I was craving pickles. Pickles sound really good right now.

"Peeta?" I say in my sweetest tone I could possibly muster up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Can you pack some pickles? Please"

"Okay, Sure sweetheart" He says

Then it dawned on me. What if I dip the pickles in the peanut butter? Okay, now that I am going to have to try.

"Kids are you ready?" I yell from downstairs.

"Yes, momma" I hear at the same time and they come running down the stairs.

"Peeta are you ready?" I ask.

"Yea, we can go whenever you ready." he says.

"Okay then, Lets go." I say and the children run to the meadow, while me and Peeta carry the basket full of food.

"Here is fine" I say.

Then Peeta gets out the picnic blanket and places it on the ground. I sit and unpack the food. Once I'm done I call the children to eat. When we finish, I finally say

"Rose, this morning you asked me what morning sickness was." I could feel Peeta's eyes on me, knowing he knew what I was about to tell them. "Morning sickness, is when a woman get sick. The reason why I have morning sickness is because, you will get two new brothers or sisters." I see her eyes getting bigger by the second.

"So we are going to have two new babies in the family?" She asks me.

"Yes Rose. Do you want to help pick out the names?" Peeta asks.

"Are you kidding? I would love to help with the names!" She says with new excitement in her voice.

"Okay kiddo, what do you think the names should be if they are girls?" Peeta asks.

"What about Hayley and Hope?" I ask interrupting their conversion.

"Those names are pretty momma." Rose says

"Thank you sweetheart. I thought so too, I like Hayley because it's a beautiful name just like our beautiful family, and Hope, because now that our family isn't in pain and we are finally healing from out past, I know now there will always hope in the future." I say looking in Peeta's eyes.

The next thing I know he's kissing me with such passion, it reminds me of the cave in our first Hunger Games.

"EWW. Kissing Alert! KISSING ALERT! Mark close your eyes. Mom, Dad if you don't want to see my food again, please stay at least stay 2 feet away from each other! Ew!" The fact the my daughter said that made me jump and me and Peeta bump noses and we all laugh.

"I think those are the perfect girl names Katniss. I love you so much." Peeta says. Then he leans in to kiss my forehead.

Then Rose couldn't take all this kissing she went to go climb a tree.

"Be careful, Rose!" I yell after her, and she waves me as in 'Sure thing momma'.

"Okay, we have the girls' names, what about boy names?." I ask.

"What about Timmy and John?" Peeta offered.

I thought about it and I fell in love with the names.

"I love them." I say, tears filling my eyes.

I think I'm finally starting to feel the way Peeta felt when we were at the doctors office. Happiness, Excitement, and so much more.

The sun was starting to set, and I knew Peeta was staring at the sunset. Then I thought about it. He's in artist, and we need the baby's room to be painted.

"Peeta" I say

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked not daring to take his eyes off the beautiful sunset.

"I was thinking. What if you painted the babies' room?"

"Sure. Okay, I would love to do that. What do you think I should paint the room?" He asks.

"A sunset, of course. So the babies will have something beautiful to wake up to." I said in a small voice. I look at the sunset, and I'm adoring this beautiful day.

"That s a wonderful idea Katniss!" He says. "We should go get the paint tomorrow." He sounds so excited now.

"Okay. Let's go home, I want to go to bed now" I say with a smile on my face.

"Rose come on, we are going home now!" Peeta yells, and I see how high she is up in a tree, and all I could think was she is just like me.

"Okay daddy, I'm coming!" She yells back and within 5 minutes, she down the tree, and already running to Peeta to hug him.

Such a wonderful father. She and Mark are so lucky to have him.

On the way home, I feel like I'm 4 months pregnant rather then just 2 months pregnant.

"Okay kids, time for bed." I say "Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed"

"Okay momma" Rose says. Then darts up the stairs. Gosh she has so much energy. She reminds me of myself when I was her age.

I take Mark and bring him up to his room. Change him and brush the teeth he does have. Then I put him to sleep.

When I done with that. I go strait to Rose's room and see she just finished putting her dirty cloths in the dirty hamper. For a 6 year old she picks up after herself really good. She's a good big sister. And a wonderful daughter.

"Okay, sweetheart are you ready for bed?" I ask, making sure she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and so on.

"Yep, momma" she says.

"Come here" I say, and she does. I give her a big hug. Then she puts her hand on my stomach.

"Babies" she says, and that makes me smile.

"Yes sweetie, babies. Now come on, tomorrow is going to be a big day, we have to pick out some paint for daddy." I say as I tuck her in her 'Big Girl Bed'.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I say. "I love you."

"Momma"

"Yes?" I say

"Can you sing please?" She almost begs.

"Sure sweetheart, but after that you have to go to sleep, Okay?"

"Yay!" She squeals.

" Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when then open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet-

-and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet-

-and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

By the time I'm done with Rue's Lullaby she is fast asleep, then I turn to see Peeta in the doorway just staring at me and Rose.

I walk up to him and see his eyes on mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I was in the kitchen cleaning up. Then I heard your beautiful voice." He says, and I blush.

"You know, I still owe you that promise." I say look directly in his eyes.

"Oh yea, When will you ever stop owing me something?" He says sarcastically.

"Come on, I don't want to wake Rose or Mark up." I say leading him to our bedroom, closing the door quietly, then pushing him on the bed. He kisses me and somehow our cloths fall to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks, being the gentlemen that he is.

To give him my answer, I kiss him with such force and passion.

"I love you, Peeta" I say before we go any further.

"I love you too, Katniss"

Just like that, we drift into the darkness.


	4. Miracles

**4 Months Pregnant with Twins**

I wake up in the middle of the night, I have to go to the bathroom.

Again.

I understand that when your pregnant, you have cravings, your stomach swells up because of the baby, and you have to go to the bathroom a lot, but this is starting to get out of control. And quite frankly, annoying.

When I return to the bedroom. I look at the clock and it's 3:34, so I try to go back to sleep.

I'm on my left, usually my comfy side, but it's not. So I try my right side, and it's even worse. So I just try to sleep on my back, and the back pain is unbearable. So I decide to get up and walk around a little bit.

First, I check on Rose, only to find my sweet daughter fast asleep in her bed. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Doesn't have any nightmare's haunting her beautiful little spirit.

Then, I walk into Mark's little room. Only to see just a bundle of blankets. Then I start to freak out and just picked up a few blankets to find my little boy sweating.

Peeta must've come in here earlier and thought he was cold. Such a wonderful father.

Then suddenly I feel a little lightheaded. So I take the blankets to Marks feet and go sit in the rocking chair Peeta bought during my first pregnancy.

I just sit there, and eventually I fall asleep.

I wake you in our bed. Peeta must've woken up to see I was gone, and went to look for me. Then found me in Marks room in the rocking chair, and carried me to our bed. He is so sweet.

I get up and fall back on the bed.

"Head rush" Huh, I guess I'm just really nervous about the next doctor's appointment. The next doctor's appointment is when we find out what we are having, what if something's wrong? I don't know what I would if something went wrong with this pregnancy.

Or something like that, but most likely I just tried to get up to fast.

Once I recover from the head rush I get dressed, and look at the clock, it's 9:13.

Peeta is most likely at the bakery, and with Rose in school, and Mark at Haymitch's for daycare.

I feel so alone.

So with that said I want something to eat. I go to the fridge to get some pickles and some peanut butter. Again with these cravings. Then I hear Peeta from behind me.

"The doctor said only to eat healthy food."

"Gah!" Was all I could say as I dropped the peanut butter jar. Peeta went to retrieve it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He ask apologetically.

"Yes and No. Please don't ever do that EVER again" I say. He really scared me. Me of all people. "Fine" Was all I could say when I grabbed the jar from his hands only to put it back in the refrigerator, and just grabbed some fruit instead. "So, not that I'm not enjoying you being here and scaring me, but, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the bakery?" I ask.

"Yes, I am, but when I woke up, you were gone. And I found you in Mark's room. Sleeping on the rocking chair. Why were you there anyways?" He asks.

"I woke up around 3:30 to go to the bathroom, when I came back to bed. I couldn't go back to sleep and I had back pain so I decided to walk around a little bit, and I guess I fell asleep in the rocking chair, in Marks room. Sorry I worried you." I say apologetically.

"It's okay sweetheart, just if or when that happens again, wake me up okay? Then if you want I could give you a back massage." He says, which makes me smile.

"You don't have to do that." I say. Touched by his words.

"You are carrying my children, it's the least I could do" He says.

"When will you ever stop owing me" I say, quoting him, and he smiles. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I ask.

"What, for the doctor's appointment? No. You?" He asks.

"Kinda, what if there's something wrong with the babies? What if I'm doing something wrong? I've never been pregnant with twins." I say scared and guilty all at the same time. Then Peeta comes and holds me. I was actually crying. I haven't cried in three days. Which is a new record, since The Hunger Games.

"It's okay Katniss. You're doing perfect. I talked to the doctor, and she said 'As long she eats healthy, has lots of rest and keeps herself hydrated, everything including the babies, should be perfect' " He says, and I trust every word he just said, and the crying slowly stops.

"Thank you, I needed that. Stupid hormones." I say with a laugh, and he joins. "I love you." I say falling into his arms again.

"As I do you, Katniss" He says softly.

When he loses his grip around me I say "Stay with me."

He was just grabbing a bowl of fruit, thinking of how I didn't eat anything today. Typical Peeta. My Peeta. My Boy with the Bread.

"Always." He says.


	5. Genders

**5 Months Pregnant with Twins**

_Today's the day, Katniss. Today's the day._ I continue saying that to myself as I get in the shower. _Today's the day we find out the sex of the babies. You're babies. Peeta's babies. Yours and Peeta's babies._

When I'm done with my hot shower. I walk into our bedroom only to find Peeta sitting on the bed.

"Honey, are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Me, Yea. I'm fine." He says sounding shaky.

"You're nervous. Aren't you?" I say.

"Yea, a little bit." He admits.

"Sweetie, it's okay to be nervous. Believe me." I say reassuring him. "Today is a big day. Today we are going to hear the heartbeats, see the babies, and most of all, find out the sex of the babies. What are you mostly looking forward too?" I ask, trying to get his mind off the 'being nervous' thing.

"Two boys" He says. "You?"

"Honestly, I would be just as happy to know they are both healthy. But I think it's a boy and a girl. I guess you could call it 'Mother's Intuition' " He gives me a look. "What, I feel like they are one of each." I smile.

"I didn't mean that. I meant, you are just so sure, and so headstrong. One of the many reasons why I love you." He says, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Wait. Those would be the babies, I think they kick the most when Peeta does this, it makes my heart beat faster and louder.

Which makes me smile.

"I love you too" I say, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We have to go soon." I say, looking at the clock. It's 10:35 and our appointment is at 11:00AM.

"Kids are you ready to go to Uncle Haymitch's?" I almost yell. I'm so excited. I can't wait to find out what we're finally having.

"We're coming" I hear Rose yell back from upstairs.

Then someone pulls my leg, and I see it's Mark. My sweet Mark.

"Well hello are you doing there? I thought you were upstairs." I say, and he giggles. Yep, defiantly starting to get his hunter instinct. Which makes me smile. I give him a kiss and start walking over to the front door.

"Okay Momma. We can go now." Rose says.

"Peeta are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep. Lets go." He says.

* * *

I'm laying on the table with my shirt up. Then Dr. Lynn squirts the gel on my swollen stomach.

"Okay, how are you doing, Mrs. Mellark?" Dr. Lynn asks.

"Okay I guess, they've been moving like crazy." I say. "And Peeta has been trying to get me to eat healthy, but I'm craving junk food, all the time." I say.

"Well, that perfectly normal at this stage of your pregnancy." She says.

"So I'm not doing anything wrong? Am I eating right, or getting enough rest?" I ask in a panic.

"Well, based on the ultrasound, the babies are perfect, I'm just trying to find the genders." she says. She looks on the screen for a coulpe of minutes then says, "Well, Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, you are expecting a boy and a girl!"

Then Peeta squeezed my hand tighter. I knew what he was thinking about the conversation we had back at the house. Because I know I was, when she said that.

"Really? A boy and a girl?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, really. Congratulations! Baby A is on your left, a girl, and baby B, on your right, is a boy." She says, I just look at Peeta, who is looking back at me, with big round eyes.

When Dr. Lynn is done cleaning my stomach from the gel, I pull my shirt back down and hop off the table. How could I possibly know that I was having a boy and a girl, before the doctor even knew? Maybe I am crazy...

"Okay, I'll go get the pictures of the babies, I'll be right back" Dr. Lynn says as she leaves the room.

When the door closes I'm immediately falling into Peeta's arms and kissing him.

I pull away.

"I told you." I say playfully.

"So you did. I love you so much." He replies. Then gives me another long passionate kiss, just as Dr. Lynn comes back with the pictures from the ultrasound.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you two. Here are the pictures, and remember Mrs. Mellark, It's okay to eat some junk food time to time, just don't eat it everyday, and drink a lot of fluids. I'll see you in 3 weeks." She says, as me and Peeta grab our stuff and she opens the door for us.

"Thank you, doctor. See you next month." Was all I could say. God, that was embarrassing... And my face, red as a tomato.

We arrive at the front desk and the assistant asks "When would you like your next appointment to be... Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?"

"Ah, Dr. Lynn said in 3 weeks." I said.

"Oh, of course... How's August 15th at 3:00?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you" I say thankfully that it's in the afternoon, I can sleep in.

"Okay. See you in 3 weeks. Bye!" She says.

"Bye" Me and Peeta say at the same time.

* * *

On the way home we couldn't stop talking about names. Like what names to use from the names we picked out.

"I really like Hayley." I whine.

"Okay, fine Hayley for the girl. Timmy or John for the boys? I like Timmy" Peeta says.

"I think John sounds nice." I complain.

"Timmy"

"John"

"Timmy"

"John"

"Okay how about this. We let the kids decide." Peeta offered.

"Okay and we have no say, what-so-ever. Okay?" I say sounding suspicious.

"Deal"

* * *

"Okay, so your mother and I have gotten into an argument" Peeta says "About what the boy's name should be." He turns to Rose. "Timmy or John?"

"I like Timmy. But Tim for short." Rose says quietly.

"Okay, that's one for Timmy" I say. Huh, I guess Timmy or Tim was growing on me...

"Mark. Timmy or John?" Peeta asks, excited now.

"Tee-Mee" Mark says in his cute baby voice.

"Okay, fine the baby's name is Timmy." I say surprised, and a little bit excited as well. "Hayley and Timmy it is." I say as I'm walking into the babies nursery.

Peeta did a wonderful job painting the sunset on the wall. It's looks so real. I love it!

Then out of nowhere, Peeta throws his arms around me. Only for me to find myself crying at his creation.

"I'm fine, really. It's just this, this is just so beautiful." I start to say. "They are going to love it!" I say stroking my swollen stomach.

"I love you so much." He says, giving me a quick kiss, then went back to admiring his art work. As did I.

"I love you too, Peeta." I say just happy and content to be in Peeta's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all of the positive comments on this story! And that I'll already finished writing the story.. It's about 12 chapters long.. but at the end, I want you thoughts of this story, and I really want to know if I should do a sequel or not.. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) GOF**


	6. My Babies

**6 Months Pregnant with Twins**

I wake up on the couch to a beautiful sunrise. Too find a bundle of blankets moving. I move the blankets just a little, and find Mark.

My sweet Mark, sleeping ever so quietly.

"Good morning, sweetie." I say swiftly

"Goo Mor-ing, Ma-ma" He says.

Mark tries to go back to sleep again, but just can't because of the babies inside me. My stomach is getting too big.

So I pick him up, so he's not at my side, and change positions. Now I'm laying on my back, which might not be a good thing, but it would make Mark happy to sleep with his mommy.

Mark is now on my chest, and his whining has stopped. He hasn't slept with me in such a long time, I think he misses it. I miss it too.

When Mark would whimper, i would just sing, ever so softly, to keep him calm.

Eventually Peeta comes downstairs to find me and Mark sleeping on the couch.

"Katniss, sweetheart. Wake up." Peeta says sweetly. And I just make a noise, but I'm not ready to get up. This is the most sleep I have gotten in months, because of discomfort.

"Fine, I'll be back in 15 minutes. But then you have to get up. We need to go to the store. I need your help to pick out some baby supplies." He says, as my eyes open.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." I say holding Mark in my arms. Then I smell Peeta making a pot of coffee.

"Can you make me a cup, please." I say with a yawn.

He nods as I take Mark to his room upstairs and put him in his crib.

When I come downstairs, and enter the kitchen, Peeta turns to me, holding my cup of coffee in one hand, hugging me with other arm and gives me a 'Good Morning' kiss.

"Good Morning" I say "You're in a good mood this morning. Why?"

"What? Can't I be in a good mood? Plus, we are going to the store to pick out some baby supplies. So I will spending the whole day with my beautiful wife." He says and leans in for a long kiss, and I can feel my heartbeat speeding.

"Oh, come on. I'm huge. I feel full term rather just 6 months pregnant. No, you know what, I'm a freaking planet! No, worst then a planet." I say with anger, disgust, sadness, and maybe a little bit of embarrassment.

"Katniss" He says as he cups my face with his hands "You are beautiful. Pregnant or not. In fact your glowing." He says looking at my figure.

I blush.

Once I finish my cup of coffee, I rinse my coffee cup.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I say as I'm running up the stairs.

I go into our bedroom to grab all my stuff, then walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I can already see steam raising quickly fills the air.

I take off my pajamas, and just stare in the mirror.

Wow I think to myself Just wow...

Then I turn a little to my right, and start to cry. What if the babies arrive early? What if I'm eating all the wrong things or not drinking enough water. What if I fall or do something that hurts the babies?

Then I blink because I'm crying. I'm trying to see where the stretch marks are and where my scars are. After 10 minutes Peeta walks in to get his shirt, and see's me crying looking at the mirror. Touching my over sized stomach.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" He asks alarmed.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." I stutter. "W-What if they come early? What I-if I'm not enough for t-them? I-If i-i'm too small f-for them?"

"Katniss, It's your body and your body is perf-"

"Look at me!" I say cutting him off. "I look huge!"

He look at me in the mirror.

"Yes you might look full term but your body is strong enough for this. If you want I could call the doctor right now and ask how much longer until you might go into labor." He asks trying to clam me. But failing.

"Would you, please. I think it might help me, knowing how much longer until they might be here." I say sounding a little bit calmer.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He says as he leaves the bathroom, and I decide, I can't do this anymore. So I go into the shower. Within 5 minutes. I'm getting out of the shower, and Peeta walks in, which makes me jump.

"Sorry, I should've knocked" He says apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm just a little jumpy lately. Did you talk to Dr. Lynn?" I ask.

"Yes, and she said if you go into labor after your 34th week of pregnancy, they wont try to stop the labor." He says with a smile on his face.

"B-But that's 10 weeks away!" I almost shriek.

He hushes me with his finger. "And she also said that you might look full term but any women's body is capable for carrying twins. And the way you look right now; is perfectly normal." He says

"That's what she said?" I says scared.

"Yes, every word."

"Okay, fine." I say with relief, followed with a long kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For always knowing what to say, and because I love you." I say, again, giving him another kiss.

He pulled away "I love you too" He says.

"Come on" I say. "We can finish this when we get back home, we have to go buy stuff for the babies." I say.

"Okay" He says, giving one last kiss before leaving me to finish getting ready.

"Do we really need all" I say pointing to the back seat filled with babies supplies. "this stuff? Don't we still have some stuff from Mark?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it's always better to have something and not need it. Rather then to need it and not have it." He says. Again, always better with words then I am...

"Okay, okay. I rest my case." I say hauling some stuff into the house, before walking over to Haymitch's house to pick up the kids.

I walk strait into the babies nursery, Peeta follows.

When I put the stuff I'm carrying on the table. Peeta turns me to face him, and kisses me with passion, it reminds me of the cave, once again.

The babies start kicking like crazy.

I pull away, hoping he knows how much I want this. "Peeta we have to go get the kids from Haymitch's." I say.

"I know, which is why I asked Haymitch if he could watch the kids for a few more hours." He says with a smile growing on his face.

And with that said, I put my lips onto his. Leading us in to our bedroom, and quietly but quickly closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to make a sequel to this story... It's set 13 years from this story... and I need a name for the story... Can someone help me? Thanks :) ~GOF**


	7. Tears From The Past

_**A/N: This is my longest chapter! :D Enjoy!**_

**7 Months Pregnant with Twins**

When I'm making my way down stairs and over to Haymitch's house to get the children for lunch, the phone rings. I answer it.

'Hello" I say, piratically singing.

"Katniss? Is that really you?" She asks.

"Depends? Who is calling?" I ask. Usually when someone calls Peeta or me, I always know who's calling. But this time I actually don't know.

"Katniss, it's me, you're mother."My mom says. I'm just speechless. She never called. Not even on my birthday. Or even the year after my sweet little sister died.

I still can't bring myself to say, much less think her name.

"Oh, why are you calling?" I ask bitterly.

"Can't I just call my daughter?" She asks, getting more annoyed by the second, just like me.

"Well, you never called on my birthday, or when your Mark was born." I continue. "Why call now?" I ask starting to get really angry now.

"Well, I heard the news. Twins. Wow." I knew it. She is probably is just hoping that if one or both of the children inside me right now, looks like Prim. Just like she did with Rose.

"Really? Again? You're really going to do this, now? After ignoring me for 5 years? Not answering my calls, much less visiting?" I ask, not to just tell her off, but for my benefit. I really want to know why she stopped talking to me after Prim died.

"I'm so sorry about that Katniss, I'm sorry for not returning your calls. For not being there when Mark was born, and I'm really sorry about not visiting. I was coping with her death" She says, and takes a deep breath, and continues "I'm trying to right all my wrongs. I want to try and fix out relationship." She finishes.

"Why the hell couldn't you 'try to fix our relationship last year, or when Mark was born?" Now I'm yelling.

Peeta hears me and runs down the stairs. I motion him to stop and wait. I can't take another minute on the phone with another person that left me without a goodbye.

"Look, mother. I have a family, I'm happy, and now, I don't think we have anything else that needs 'fixing'. I can understand that you needed time you morn over Prim. But 5 years?" I'm crying now. Peeta walks up slowly to me and hugs me.

When Peeta releases me, she says

"Katniss, please. Give me one more chance to make things right." She is begging now.

I'm silent for a minute.

"Katniss. Are you still there?" She asks. Sounding even more broken.

"Yes, Okay. Fine but this is your last chance. If you mess it up. Then we are done." I say even more annoyed I was two minutes ago.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this." She says.

"So... How are we going to 'fix' our relationship?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe a baby shower?" She says.

"Maybe" Was all I could say. She never threw me a shower. I don't think she ever threw anybody a baby shower. "Look, mother. I have to go. I have to make the kids lunch. Can you call me again tomorrow, and we could start planning the shower?" I ask, watching the clock, watching the seconds tick by..

"I have a better idea. What if i came and visited? I could come next week. I've been saving some money. I think i have enough for it."

"Hold on. Let me ask Peeta" I say, and Peeta just nods as if he could hear every single word she is saying.

"Okay. When do you want to come and visit?" I ask conforming that she will be coming to help plan the baby shower.

"In about two weeks? Is that okay? In the mean time, I could call everyone, and invite them."

"Okay, sounds perfect." I say. "See you in two weeks for the shower." I say

"Bye, Katniss"

"Bye."

I hang up, and turn to Peeta's arms.

"How did that go?" He asks.

"Good, I think. She wants to plan the baby shower, and she wants to be here for me." I say, still overwhelmed from the phone call.

"Well at least she is trying to rebuild the relationship between you too." Once again, so much better then I am at words.

Then he kisses me, and I have the hummingbird heartbeat.

While we kiss, I grab his hand and put his hand over my stomach, the same time when the babies start kicking.

"I think that's a foot or maybe a fist" I say.

Then there's a big kick that makes both Peeta and me gasp with excitement.

Then my back hurts so bad, I fall into Peeta's arms. He leads me to the couch.

"Okay, that one hurt." My back pain has be a million times worst then my previous pregnancies.

"Are you okay? You've never done that." He ask worried again.

"I'm fine, It's just this pregnancy has been hard on my body. That's all" I say, trying to seem normal, and failing miserably.

Peeta leaves me for a minute to go to the kitchen, to get me a glass of water and my prenatal vitamins.

Without thinking, I take my pills for the day and drink the glass of water in one gulp.

"Thanks Peeta. You're too good to me." I say, looking into those beautiful blue orbs, that are his eyes.

"It's the least I could do, considering your carrying our third and fourth child." He says.

At that moment, I realized I have nothing to fear. Yes, I am carrying twins and yes, Peeta will always be there for me. No matter what happens, he will be there.

I'm not scared to give birth to one child, but I am dreading giving birth to twins.

But I know that as long as I have Peeta I can do anything.

I lean in to give him a long, passionate kiss, as my 'thank you'.

"Katniss"

"Hmmm" I say, still breathless from the kiss we shared less the 30 seconds ago.

"What happened when you fell in my arms? Do you want me to call Dr, Lynn?" He asks concerned.

"No, it's fine. I already talked to Dr. Lynn. She said its just Braxton Hicks contractions." I reply.

"What? What are you talking about, you are only 28 weeks pregnant! Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked, just being Peeta.

"Relax Peeta, I'm fine. Dr. Lynn said it's normal. Braxton Hicks are when my stomach tenses up and sometimes, my back hurts. But my back pain has been very hard on me the past few days. That's all."

"Oh, okay. So you're sure you fine and I don't have to drive you to the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Thank you"

"For what, sweetheart?" He asks, walking closer laying one hand on my back, which helped my back pain a little bit, and one hand on my hip. Which sent shivers down my spine.

"Just for being you, and for being here, and not leaving me" I say, my eyes locked on his. "I love you so much" I lean in for a kiss. Just when things were heating up...

"Oh, dear god! Can you two get a room" I recognize that voice anywhere. I pull away from Peeta, annoyed again.

"Hey Haymitch" I say coldly. I turn to find Rose clung to his leg and Mark hanging around his neck.

"Hey sweetheart, I thought I would bring over these little spider monkeys." His eyes drop to Rose,

"Can you let me go," He turns his head so he can see Mark in the corner of his eye, "and you, and you please get off me, so I can breathe normally again" He says, and I giggle.

Haymitch turns to face me, "Can you please help me?" He asks, looking so helpless, which turns my giggles into laughs. His face turns red, and I even hear Peeta laugh with me.

"Okay, sure Haymitch. Under one condition." I say and I can tell Peeta knew what I was thinking because he said what I was thinking.

"You have to learn how to use the damn door bell, and actually use it every time you want to enter this house, got it?" Peeta says, and out of nowhere I feel the need to kiss him again.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Just get these little monsters off of me" He says, turning a little blue.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Yes! Now please help me!" He is begging now.

"Mark, get off Uncle Haymitch, and Rose, get off his leg." I say walking over to the couch to sit.

"Mommy!" Mark and Rose say, running towards me, arms wide open. This makes me smile.

All I could remember that was happy about my childhood was having a loving family, a family that wasn't starving, a family that didn't need my help for providing for. But then a mine exploded, with my father inside it. After that, everything went down hill...

And just know this made me want to up upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom and never come out.

"Momma, are wou okay?" Mark asks in his cute baby voice.

"Yes, thank you Mark, I'm fine" I say, happy with my life, even though I was in the Hunger Games, survived a war, and I even survived child birth, two times. If I could handle all of that, I think i can handle twins, I hope.

"Then why are you crying Momma?" Rose asks. I didn't even notice I was crying. I quickly remove the tears from my past, and give my children a hug, telling them it's okay and that I'm fine. After a few minutes I think it's time of lunch.

"So, kids, what do you want for lunch?" I ask

"Can we have Mac and Cheese?" Rose begged.

"Yea Mamma, can we have Mac n Cheese?" Mark asks and I look up too Peeta.

"Sure kids, I'll cook and you two stay with mommy" Peeta says.

"I'm sure, I can help you with cooking," I say "besides I'm feeling a lot better"

"Okay, but if you feel the need to sit down or anything, please do whatever you need to do."Peeta says, making sure I can do anything for that matter.

"I promise Peeta. If I have to sit down, I will, okay." I say reassuring him, then I get up fro the couch, and walk up to him, giving him a kiss on the check. Then walking towards the kitchen, already getting out the pot for the noodles. Peeta runs up behind me to grab the pot.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that, I'll do that"

I shrug and walk up towards the cabinet to get the macaroni out, and place it on the counter. Peeta fills the pot with water, then setting the pot on the already hot stove. I get a smaller pot out and go to the fridge and get the milk and cheese out.

Peeta ends up making the macaroni and I end up making the sauce. The kids enjoy the meal, and when they are done, they put their plates in the sink and run up the stairs to get ready for our afternoon walk. I walk over to the sink and start washing the dishes, and Peeta dries.

I like washing the dishes. I like the feel of the warm water on my hands. Along with the bubbles.

When we are finished washing the dishes, Peeta puts everything back where they belong. I walk over to the couch, to sit down and relax. Maybe even take a nap before we go on our afternoon walk.

Peeta walks up to me and sits next to be, wrapping his hand around me, kissing my hair.

"I love you" I say moving my head, so I can see his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He says giving me a kiss on my nose.

Once I wake, I realize I'm still in Peeta's arms. Everything is the same, except that the tv is on and it's twilight outside.

"Hey sleepy-head" Peeta says when I move my head.

"Hey" I say leaning in for a kiss. "How long was I asleep?" I ask, trying to get up, but end up failing.

Peeta chuckles and gets up to help me up.

"About 3 hours. The kids wanted to go on the walk, but then they saw you sleeping. I guess they changed their minds when they saw you. They know how much sleep you get, so I said we can go when you wake up." He says giving me a hug.

Wow. I feel a lot better now that I had some sleep.

"Okay, let me go get dressed. Can you get the kids ready?" I ask, knowing I have a lot of work a head of me. What with getting ready. I'm going to try not to start anything with my back. This is the first time in about 3 weeks that my back isn't in pain.

"Sure thing Sweetie" He gives me another kiss on the lips, and I blush. After all this time, he still makes me blush.

Peeta walks up the stairs, and I follow. Peeta walks into Marks room, and I walk into the bathroom.

I close the door, and look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow" I breathed. My hair looks like I haven't brushed it in years, and I have rings around my eyes.

I have a lot work to do...

I guess, first, I'll brush my hair and braid it into my everyday braid. Then I'll brush my teeth.

When I'm done with everything I have to do it the bathroom, I walk into our room, and head strait to the dresser.

I dress myself in a baggy t-shirt and some sweats I found.

When I go downstairs, I find the kids and Peeta already ready for the night walk; shoes, jacket, and a picnic bag packed. What would ever do without him? I can't even answer that question. I just can't because I know, if it wasn't for Peeta, I would've never thought about having children, much less getting married.

"Hey everyone. Are we all ready to go?" I ask, looking at Peeta.

"Yes, mommy" Rose and Mark say together, and I smiled.

Peeta walked up to me and laid his hand on my stomach. "Yes, let's go" he says then kisses me.

For a moment, I forgot how to breathe. I can feel my heartbeat go faster. And Hayley and Tim start kicking like crazy.

"Yea" I nod "let's go" I say. Looking in his eyes. Finally knowing what it's like to feel happy, pain-free, and excited for the first time in this pregnancy.

As I say that I walk towards the front door, grab the keys to the house. Peeta opens the door for Rose, Mark, and me and I give Peeta a kiss on the cheek and walk out of the house.

I walk to the front lawn, and Mark picks a flower and hands it to me.

"Here momma." He says and I pick the flower from his hands.

It's not just any flower, but it's a Primrose that me and Peeta planted a few years ago. Every year Peeta and me always re-plant the Primroses' in memory of my sweet, little duck.

I pick him up and give him a big hug. "Thank you sweetie, I love you" I say as I give him a kiss on his little nose.

"I wove wou too momma" He says.

I put him down again and Peeta takes my hand and says "And I love you too"

"I know" I giggle and look at him and give him a hug and whisper in his ear "I can't wait for these kids to get here"

"I can't either, come on sweetheart." He says pulling me towards the meadow where the kids were already running in.

And I am for the first time in my life, I and glad that all this stuff happened. The Hunger Games, The Quarter Quell and the Rebellion. But most of all, I'm so happy that I have Peeta here with me, along with Rose and Mark, and these bundles of joy growing inside my stomach.


	8. Memories

**A/N: I appreciate all of your thoughts about this story, but with the children's names, I think that they should have their own identidy. Not be in someone elses shadow. As for the twins names, well, I'm already done writing this story, so... :P Um... I'm working on the sequel on this story, just need a Titel for the sequel :P Anyways.. Enjoy this chapter! :D ~GOF**

**7 Months Pregnant with Twins**

When we reach the meadow, I get really excited. I would think it's because I haven't been here in months, due to this pregnancy and i've been really tired or just didn't feel like getting out of the house. But I bet it's just the hormones.

Rose and Mark run strait to our family tree. Just seeing this tree gets me emotional. I might forget what I did the past week or not remember to do something, but I remember this like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I wake up around 5 in the morning, like usual. I move my hand trying to find Peeta, yet my hands only feel the coolness of the sheets. I open my eyes and all I can see is the darkness of the room._

_Where is Peeta?_

_Peeta is always here when I wake up. Hmm, I guess he just couldn't sleep or maybe he is in the bathroom._

_I sit up and swing my legs of the bed. I walk over the the bathroom; no sign of Peeta._

_Maybe he was already up and downstairs making breakfast already. I brush my hair and teeth and braid my hair. I walk back to our room and head strait to the dresser. I manage to find my bra and underwear. I hook the bra and pull up my underwear. Then I grab the first t-shirt and jeans I can find._

_Once I'm dressed, I walk; practically run down the stairs, smelling Peeta's pancakes and eggs._

_"Good Morning Sweetheart" He says when I'm on the last stair case._

_"Good Morning" I say and lean in for a 'Good Morning' kiss._

_"Well you're in a good mood this morning" He says between kisses. I pull away from this amazing kiss._

_"I was worried" I breathe "When I woke up; you were gone. Are you okay?" I say, unaware of what I was saying until the words where out of my mouth._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast. Is that so bad?" he says smiling and pulling me closer._

_Me and Peeta have never done anything like this before. Sure, a few kisses here and there, but we never did anything beyond that._

_Peeta's actions take me by surprise. He is always so careful; not that he wasn't being careful now, but he never did this._

_Peeta kisses me with passion. So much passion, this kiss reminds me of the beach during the quarter quell._

_Then he pulls away, and I'm standing there, in the kitchen with Peeta, my eyes still closed, and I'm breathless._

_"What was that for?" I ask._

_"What can't I kiss my girlfriend?" He says._

_"Of course you can. Just be curious, that's all" I say. "Can't I ask a question?" I say mocking his expression, we both laugh and he gives me another kiss then returns to cooking us breakfast._

_Okay, he's got to be up to something. Today's not a holiday. And it's not my birthday, my birthday is in about 6 months. I wonder why he is in such a good mood._

_While he continues cooking breakfast, I set the table, and get out the orange juice and other stuff we might want for breakfast._

_I look at the clock; it's 5:15._

_Damn. Peeta has to leave in an hour and a half. Back to the bakery. I don't feel like going hunting today. And with my not speaking to Gale after what he did. I have nothing to do today. Maybe i'll go visit Haymitch, or I guess I could stay home and clean the house. This day is going to be exciting._

_Sigh..._

_When I finish setting the table, I sit down where I usually sit and I just stare at Peeta._

_With all the stuff i've been though, how could I end up with such a wonderful, beautiful, sweet, loving man? For all my life, I've been nothing but selfish, yet Peeta is here with me, in our kitchen. Peeta has been living with me for about 1 year now. I still feel like I don't deserve him. He's loved me all his life, and all I did was lie to him and stomp on his heart._

_But for some reason. Here he is, loving me, being here for me, just being Peeta._

_"What" He says, I don't even notice that their is food on our plates._

_"Nothing. Thank you, Peeta"_

_"For?"_

_"Thank you for everything. For being here. For loving me. For being you" I say, still staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He pulls me up from the chair I was sitting in and gives me a kiss like the one we shared a few minutes ago, but only better. Then he gives me a hug._

_"I have to leave a little bit earlier this morning but I'll be back around 12 I promise." He says while pulling away from our hug._

_Before I can say anything else, he runs upstairs to get ready for work._

_About half an hour later he is ready to go to work. He gives me a kiss and leaves me in the house. All I can think is 'What just happened?' and 'Okay, something is seriously going on with him.'_

_I try to get my mind off the subject and decide to clean up the house._

_I eat the breakfast that Peeta made and wash, dry and put the dishes away. Then I clean the living room first; but that only takes about 15 I'm done cleaning the downstairs, I start cleaning the upstairs._

_After about two hours of cleaning an already clean house, I give up and decide to take a long, hot shower._

_I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water and adjust the temperature. I start to undress my sweaty clothing from cleaning all day and I can see the steam raising from the shower._

_I get in the shower and just stand there. Motionless. Lost in thought._

_Why was Peeta acting so strange this morning._

_By the time my skin was red from the hot water streaming down my skin. I decide to get out and maybe take a nap._

_I turn off the steaming hot water and step out of the shower. I grab my towel and dry my arms, legs, stomach. Then I go to our room and get dressed. Once I'm dressed I get the towel I just used and run it threw my hair. After about 5 minutes of this, I decide that's enough and braid it into my normal everyday braid._

_When I'm done with all of that, I suddenly feel really tired. So I walk downstairs and look at the clock in the kitchen; it's 8:28. i consider waiting a few hours until Peeta returns home from work at 12 but I need to lay down. I walk towards the living room and fall on the couch. After a while I can't keep my eyes open anymore. So I drift into a dreamless sleep._

_When I wake up. I look at the clock. It's 1:34. I jump off the couch and I realize Peeta Isn't here._

_Usually if I fall asleep before Peeta came home from the bakery, He would either lay down with me or he would be sitting next to me watching tv._

_But he isn't there. Where is he? Why is he acting so strange? Did I do something to make him act this way?_

_Then I immediately think of everything I've done in the past couple of months. But I can't think of anything. Unless if you count that we haven't done anything physical. I start to panic. What if that's the reason why he's acting this way? But Peeta wouldn't act like this all because I wouldn't- we wouldn't, would he? No I know Peeta, and he wouldn't do or think that way._

_I find myself in the kitchen, looking at things that Peeta touched today. I have to find him. I have to know why he is acting like this._

_I run up the stairs, get dressed, brush my hair, and run back down. Then I run towards the door, throw my jacket on and pull my boots on. And darted out the door looking for Peeta._

_First I decide to look at Haymitch's house. If Peeta is hiding from me, he either there or at the bakery._

_I knock on the door and a very drunk Haymitch opens it._

_"Yea?" He said "What do you want?" His breath is repulsive. I try my hardest not to breath._

_"Um, is Peeta here?" I say, trying to save the air I have._

_"Um" he said, mimicking my tone. "No, I haven't. But when you find him, tell him it's now or never. I'm sick and tired of hearing when and where he should ask the damn question"_

_Before I could respond to what he said, he slammed the door in my face._

_What is he talking about? What question?_

_I shake my head. Okay, Peeta obviously isn't here. Next stop the bakery._

_The bakery is about 5 minutes away from Victors Village. When I'm across the street from the bakery, I see Peeta walking towards Victors Village. I cross the street and start to run. Finally I catch up to him._

_"Peeta!" I say breathlessly as I put my hand on his back. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Where have you been, I was worried." I say hugging his waist._

_"Katniss, It's okay. I have a surprise for you." He said looking at me like the happiest person is the world._

_"Okay, but first you have to tell me what happened:" I say giving him another tight squese with my hug before pulling away._

_"I'll tell you but you have to wait for the surprise." He says and we both walk home together._

_When we get home, he packs a picnic basket. When he's done, he takes my hand and leads me out of our house._

_We walk towards the meadow. We reach the area where the fence was and he stopped to grab something out of the basket._

_"Here." He says while pulling out a blindfold. "Put this on"_

_I look at him questionably. "Please. Just do it."_

_Without hesitation, I turn around so he can put the blindfold around my eyes._

_I start to laugh when he first tries leading me around the meadow. But I'm just happy I didn't hit any tree trunks or didn't fall._

_"Are we there yet" I ask, getting anxious with every step I take. Peeta is walking behind me with his hands over my eyes, to make sure I'm not peeking._

_Hm. I wonder what the surprise could be._

_Okay now I'm torturing myself. "Peeta" I whine "Why can't you just tell me where we're going" I practically yell._

_"But Katniss, if I do that, then it will ruin the surprise." He says._

_"Fine" I say, really annoyed. But I just shake it off. This is Peeta, My Peeta. I can never get mad at him, or at least not for long anyways._

_"Okay, you ready?" He asks and I nod my head. He removes me hands from my eyes and I remove the blindfold and open my eyes._

_It was a tree. A tree I saw before, but never really paid any attention to it._

_Peeta has always wanted to come out to the forest with me. I wonder how he found out about this tree._

_"I've been wondering how to do this, when the perfect time would be to ask you this." He says, his hand leaving mine, picking in his pocket. Till he gets down on one knee and his hand carries a little black box. I notice I'm crying and I forget how to breathe._

_"Oh my god" I say under my breathe._

_"Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you ever since I saw you on our first day of school, you were in a red dress, your hair in two braids instead on one. Then in music assembly, our teacher asked if anyone knew The Valley Song, and you hand shot up in the air. When you sang, I swear everyone, even the mockingjays outside fell silent. At that moment, I knew I was a goner." He breathed and continues."At the reaping, when you were reaped, I thought I lost you, and somehow, my name was called. Everyday I think, us getting reaped, was a blessing in disguise. During our interviews, everything during our time in the games, everything I said was true. Every word. And for some reason, you feel the same way about me. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" He asks me, looking dead strait into my eyes._

_My mouth just hangs open, I'm sobbing, and I can't breathe._

_Peeta misunderstood my actions. But before he can say anything, I kiss him fiercely. I pull away from him so I can breathe._

_"Yes" I breathe. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes." I say even louder, just in case if he didn't hear me the first time._

_He kisses me again and smiles._

_*End of Flashback*_

Even since then, my name has been Katniss Mellark. And I have absolutely no regrets.

Just then, the babies start kicking while my heart races.

I'm so lucky to have Peeta, Rose, and Mark. I'm so grateful that I am going to have Hayley and Tim here.

"Are you in pain?" Peeta asks, urgent.

"What? No. Why?" I ask, not understanding why the sudden urgency from the question he just asked me.

"Sweetheart, you're crying." He said, moving his hand from my waist to me cheek, to remove the tears streaming down my face. But these tears weren't tears of pain or sadness. These tears are tears of happiness.

"Oh, no, I'm not in pain. It's just, well, you remembered." I say looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I remembered. That day, was the best day of my life. Besides when the children were born." He says. The tears just kept coming. Damn these hormones.

He kisses me with such passion that when the kiss ends, I end up blushing.

He leads me towards our tree, where he proposed to me, and sets the blanket on the ground before I sit down. Peeta gets out some sandwiches he packed and calls the children to come eat with the both of us.

The children, our children. Mine and Peeta's children come running from the other side of the meadow, and sit down and start to eat a sandwich.

I can't wait to have the children that are inside me right now. To have thies newborns in my arms. To finally complete our little family.


	9. Showers

**8 Months Pregnant with Twins**

Today's the day. Today's the day my mother comes to visit to help plan the babies' shower.

The whole night was very uncomfortable. I couldn't sleep, even with all the pillows we have. I can hardly move in bed, Hayley always has the the hick-ups, and Tim is always awake. So I don't really get that much sleep.

I open my eyes to a beautiful sunrise. I look at the clock on the bedside table. It's 5:30. Wow, I only got about 6 hours of sleep. Well that's better then yesterday. Yesterday I only got about 3 hours of sleep.

"Good Morning" He says. I didn't even know he was awake. Which causes me to jump.

"Good Morning" I reply, moving my hands towards Peeta's so I can pull him closer to me. Then I get a braxton hicks contraction, and my stomach turns hard as rock. Peeta realizes why I stopped so suddenly. Mostly because his hand was on my stomach, so he can feel the hardness of my belly.

I groan, and put another pillow on to my head. Peeta just laughs at this, which only upsets me.

"What? What is so damn funny?" I say, practically yelling into the pillow.

"Shh. You don't want to wake the children, do you? And I'm laughing because you so cute when you're frustrated." He says hugging me, or at least trying to.

"So you think that it's funny that I can't even kiss my husband because of my planet sized stomach?" I say in a hushed tone.

"You think you look like a planet?" He says moving closer to me.

"YES! I'M FREAKING HUGE! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE PREGNANT! YOU MEN HAVE IT SO MUCH EASIER THEN WOMEN DO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I continue in a hushed tone.

"Okay, okay. That maybe be true. But if I could, you know I would take your place. Don't you?" He says. God, I can't stay mad at him for long.

He leans down and gives me a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, I was no where near done with the kiss.

"I love you" I say "But I do look like a planet." I say quickly.

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do."

No, you don't"

"Yes, I DO!"

"Okay, fine. If that's what you want to hear. Yes, you are a planet. But a very sexy planet at that." He says kissing me again.

I needed to take a shower. Now.

I walk to our bathroom turn on the water. But before I step into the shower I thought of something.

I walk back into our bedroom and see Peeta looking for something to wear today when we pick up my mother up from the train station.

"Peeta, do you want to join me?" I ask, and he turns his body away from the dresser and starts walking towards me. His lips reach mine. Before I could react, we were already in the bathroom, taking off our clothes. Within seconds, we were in the shower. The water really hot against our warm bodies. He washes my hair and I wash his. Between kisses that is.

When we are done with the shower, it's already 6:00 when I'm dressed and my hair already braided.

I was facing towards the window seal, staring into space.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Peeta asks, walking up behind me, putting his arms around my expanded waist and belly.

"I don't know. Surprise me." I say, turning to Peeta to kiss him. Peeta meets me halfway, and this kiss is electric. I never wanted this to end. But my body had other plans. My stomach growled so loud, Peeta could hear it.

"Breakfast, coming right up." Peeta says and without another word, he was out of our bedroom, and already walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

I look at the clock again out of shear boredom. It's 6:05. Hm, I guess I should wake up the kids to get the day started.

First I walk into Rose's room and walk towards her bed.

"Rose, honey. Wake up, it's time for breakfast." I say and her eyes slowly begin blink.

"Good Morning Sweetie" I say kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let's go eat some breakfast"

"Okay mommy" She says.

I walk out of her room and start walking to Mark's room.

I open the door slowly and walk towards his bed. He is sleeping ever so peacefully. When Mark slept, he reminds me of Peeta. With his dirty blond hair, and his beautiful blond lashes. I don't want to wake my sweet little man, but I knew I had to.

"Mark" I say in a little voice. "Mark, come on my little man. It's time to wake up" His eyes shoot open as I tickle his stomach and he laughs.

I pick him up and change him into a shirt and some pants. When I'm done dressing him, I carry him downstairs.

I see breakfast is already on the table and Peeta was already putting some food on Rose's plate. I sit Mark down in his chair and walk over to my chair and start to eat the delicious breakfast my wonderful husband made.

When we all finished eating and the dishes were cleaned, It's already 6:45. I'm so happy that Peeta doesn't have to go to the bakery today. I get to spend the whole day with him. I take Rose up to her room to get ready for school. She really likes school. She has a lot of friends and her favorite subject in school is Art. Just like her father. Once Rose is ready for school, I walk her to school.

"Bye Sweetheart" I say while giving her a kiss on her forehead and a hug.

"Bye-bye Mommy" She says, then pulls away from me embrace. And just like that she was gone.

My walk home was very quite, and relaxing. Even though I'm really lightheaded. By the time I get home, Peeta is playing with Mark on the floor near the couch. I walk and just slump down on the couch.

God, am I exhausted! It's 7:15. Peeta picks Mark up and start heading towards me. He sits down next to me, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "If you want, you could take a nap." He says showering me with kisses. "We have to pick up your mother at 4:00 at the train station. And I know you haven't been getting a lot of sleep the past couple of months." He says moving his hand upon my face to move a lock of hair from my face, so he can see my face fully.

"I'm trying, but I'm always so uncomfortable. It take's almost 2 hours to get comfy. And the babies are either kicking or one of them has the hick-ups. I'm lucky if I'll get about 5 or 6 hours of sleep. It's not fair!" I complain.

"Well, just try to sleep right here, sitting next to your boys." He says lifting Mark and sitting him between us. I smile as Peeta reaches for the remote.

"Okay, fine. But if I do end up falling asleep, please wake me around 12:00, so I can pick up Rose from school." I say already feeling a little bit tired.

"Deal" Was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep.

I'm running threw the forest in the dark, not knowing where I'm going. I keep running for what seems like hours. But I'm not going any where. Then out of no where, a mutt jumps out and looks into my eyes. I see blue eyes piercing into mine. And one name comes to mind.

Peeta.

But if Peeta's a mutt. That must mean Peeta is dead. I begin to scream my head off. Then I hear two other screams. My children. Hearing my children scream like bloody-murder is terrifying. I looked around me, but there was no one there. Just the mutt, with Peeta's eyes. Suddenly the mutt disappears, and President Snow appears in front of my eyes. The scent of blood scented roses fills the area."I thought we agreed not to lie to each other." He says. Then President Snow begins to transform into everyone I once loved and still do love.

My mother, Prim, My father, Peeta, Rue, Haymitch, Effie, Rose and Mark. Then he disappears into a piece of clothing, It's looks like Mark's baby blanket. The blanket is moving and little whining sound coming from it. I slowly walk towards it, not knowing what to expect. I gently remove the blanket and see two little babies sitting on the floor. The babies turn to me, and I see their bloodshot eyes. The babies begin to cry a piercing sound.

I gasp and notice I sweated threw all my clothing, my hair knotted, and I still have these beautiful little babies inside my stomach. I sigh in relief. My face is wet from crying, and I would assume I was yelling all sorts of things. So why wasn't Peeta here? I get off the couch. It's 4:27. My mother! Peeta was supposed to wake me up around 12 o'clock. I guess he just wanted me to get some sleep. That is so Peeta. I get off the couch carefully. Trying, but not succeeding, to avoid getting lightheaded. I walk up the stairs and head to the bathroom. I brush my hair and teeth, Then walk into mine and Peeta bedroom. I dress quickly and walk back down the stairs. I sit back down on the couch. Within 10 minutes of just staring into space. The door opens. First Peeta walks in with a suit case and Rose, Mark and my mother follows.

"Oh. Hey sweetheart. I didn't know you were awake. How are you?" He asks, walking towards me to sit next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine. I just had a horrible nightmare, that's all." Was all I could manage to say. "Hey, mother. How are you?" I say, and walk up towards her to hug her. Trying to change the subject of that horrible, vivid nightmare.

"Me? What about you? You're glowing! I've missed you so much!" She says tightening her grip on me. "So where should we start?" She asks.

"Um. I guess the theme?" I say, more as a question then answering her question. Her eyes grow bigger. And I know she has a few ideas in mind.

"Okay, do you want an indoor or outdoor shower? Do you have a date picked out?" She says practically yelling. Rose runs up to my legs.

"Mommy, can we have a shower outside?" Rose asks, trying to look at me. But failing to see my face because of my stomach.

"Sure we can sweetie" I say squatting down to her eye lever. Giving her a hug. "Sorry, I didn't pick you up from school."

"It's okay mommy. Daddy told me you were sleeping." She said giving me another hug. "And it was fun. Me and daddy went to the bakery, and he taught me how to frost cupcakes!" She says with a big smile on her face.

"That's great." I say. I kiss her on her forehead. And turn to Peeta, who is holding Mark. " Hello my two big boys." I take -Mark from Peeta. "Hey Mark. Are you hungry? Because Mommy is." I say finishing the sentence looking at smiles.

"Is there something you're in the mood for Sweetheart?" He says walking closer to me.

"Um. Well" I turn to my mother. "Mother, what do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Well, you've got to be craving something. What are you craving Katniss?" My mother asks.

"Well," I take my eyes off My mother's, and look at Peeta. "I've been craving cheese buns."

"Okay, how about this. You call Greasy Sae and ask if she wants to bring over some lamb stew, and I'll go bake some cheese buns. Sound good?" He says looking at everyone in the room. Everyone in the room nods at once and Peeta laughs.

"I'll call Greasy Sae." I yelled so Peeta could hear me from the kitchen.

I pick up the phone and dilled Greasy Sae's number. It rang 3 times before she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Greasy Sae." Was all I could say. I didn't talk to her in about 3 or 4 months.

"Katniss! Dear, How have you been?" She practically screamed.

"I've been... good, I guess. And you? I'm so sorry that we haven't talked in so long." I say.

"Oh, well I'm not carrying two babies everywhere I go." We both laugh.

"Tushay" I say between laughs. I really do miss talking to someone that's been there for most of my life.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could stop by and bring some lamb stew with you. My mother is here to plan my babies' shower." I say to change the subject about my pregnancy.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will bring some of my lamb stew! But, you have to invite me to your babies shower." She says

"Of course, I will" I say.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Is that okay?" She asks me.

"That's perfect. See you later." I say ending the phone call.

I walk back to the kitchen. Peeta just put the plate of cheese buns in the oven, The table is already set for dinner, and my mother is playing with Rose and Mark. Peeta's hand touches my shoulder, I jump at his touch.

"Katniss are you going to tell me about that nightmare you have earlier today?" He asks

This nightmare was a lot more vivid then the others. It scares me a lot. I breathe before I begin.

"About 20 minutes before you came home, when I was sleeping, I had a nightmare. But not like any of the other nightmares I've ever had. It was about every everybody I love. Everyone was gone. It looked so real." i started to cry, his arms rapped around me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He says hugging me again, tighter.

"It looked so real, and that's the worst part is that it felt like it was never going to end." I say into his chest. I jump when there's a knock at the door. I look at the clock, and I know it's Greasy Sae.

I immediately pull myself together, and walk toward the door to answer it.

"Hello Katniss!" Greasy Sae says.

"Hello Greasy Sae."

"Wow, Katniss. You're glowing! You look amazing." She says while hugging me.

"Thank you" I say.

"Hello Peeta, How've you been?" She says walking to him, to give him the pot of lamb stew.

"Me, well, I've got the bakery, two beautiful children, two on the way, and a very beautiful wife carrying my children. I guess you could say I'm the happiest man on earth." He says smiling and taking the pot.

"I'm really happy for the both of you." She says, then turns to greet my mother.

"Ella! I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been hiding all this time?" She says to my mother with a grin.

"In district 4. I got a job in the hospital there. It's been amazing. And you? How's the newly rebuild district 12 been treating you?" My mother asks, trying to make small talk I guess.

"Much better then before the rebellion, that's for sure! I'm staring to get a lot more customers since district 12 isn't bankrupt anymore." Greasy Sae replies.

"Hey, do you want to stay here and join us for dinner?" I ask her.

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to get back to work, I have a big order to fill. Apparently there is going to be a party or something. And I have a lot of cooking to do. But maybe next time, okay?"

"Definitely." I say as I lead her to the door. "Thank you for the stew, by the way." I say

"You know it's not a problem. Plus, I got to see you, Peeta, your children, and Ella again."

"Bye" I say

"Bye" I close the door, and start for the kitchen. I see everyone in their seats stew in their bowls, waiting for me to join the dinner table.

I take a seat in my chair and everyone starts to eat. I take a look at where I am in life right now, and smile. I have my sweet children, my mother, and my wonderful husband with me right now. I couldn't feel any happier. And with that in mind, I start to eat.


	10. Unexpected

******A/N: Thank you for all of your positive reviews! They really make my day! :) Anyways, here's the new chapter :) Enjoy! Don't forget to review and favorite! ~Gof**

* * *

**8 Months Pregnant with Twins**

***2 weeks later***

My mother has been here for two weeks, and today is my babies' shower. My mother seemed to get everything together with in a week, and the inventions sent bye the end of the first week she was here.

Pretty much everyone in district 12 is coming. My mother really went all out. Our living room is filled with baby blue balloons, games to play, karaoke, and a really big cake that Peeta made. It looks really good..

It's 12 o'clock, and Haymitch, Effie, Greasy Sae, Annie and Finn are here, along with a lot more people. We decide to start playing a couple games.

First, we played a guessing game. Someone has to guess with a piece of string, how big my stomach is. Annie won. Then we played a nursery rhyme quiz. My mother was really good at that. By the time we were done with that game. There was a loud bang at the door. Peeta leaves me to answer the door.

"What are you doing here, bread boy?" Some guy yelled, and hushed the whole party.

"Gale, calm down." Gale! What on earth was he doing here? I ask Effie to help me get up so I could see what was happening. I walk down the hallway, and peek around the corner. He looked really mad. I don't think Gale knew about Me and Peeta being married, much less about our family.

"G-Gale? What are you doing here?" I say, still hiding behind the corner.

"It's okay, Katniss. Go back to the party. I'll take care of this." Peeta says.

"Party? What party? And why the hell wasn't I invited?" Gale screamed. I turn my head, and I can see everyone behind me looking at the scene that Gale created.

"I-I-It's my babies' shower." I say walking from behind the corner, exposing my swollen stomach, and Gale's face turns more red, with anger. He gasps, and just stares at me, with his jaw open with shock. He closes his mouth and runs to me. Throwing his hands on my stomach. Then the babies kick. Gale gasped in shock again, as if he was trying to prove I was lying about being pregnant. Rose and Mark run behind me, hugging my legs tightly. Peeta walks over to me and the children, to stand behind his family. Gale steps back, his hands shaking. He throws his hand in the air, only for it to land really hard on the table in the hallway.

"That is Mahogany!" Effie yelled behind my perfect growing family.

"What the hell Katniss!" Gale yelled in anger, ignoring Effie's outburst. "You told me you never wanted to have kids!" His eyes drop down to my left hand. "You said you never wanted to marry!" His eyes are growing with anger.

"I know, I said that. But I was 16 when I said that. We were living in a different world then. I was a different person then, Gale. You have to understand that. The Hunger Games, changed me. If it weren't for the reaping, I would have never fell in love with Peeta. That is why I married him a-"

"Bread boy, really?" He said in a quiet voice. Taking my hand in his, and pulling our hands to his chest.

"'Bread boy' has a name and his name is Peeta Mellark. He is a kind, brave and a handsome guy. And the guy that I married and had two children with and two on the way." I say, pulling my hand out from Gale's reach.

His face is unreadable. I would assume he is broken-hearted or angry, but mostly sad.

He's eyes leave mine and looks at my family.

"Why?" He asked. "Why, would you pick Peeta instead of me?"

"You really have to ask?"

He nods his head, and I take a deep breath.

"The reason why I picked Peeta instead of you, Gale. Is because, when I was little, I remember my father saying something to me, in case I was ever in this situation. He would always say 'If you are in love with two people. Always pick the second one.' It took me a little while to figure that out, but I did. He told me to pick the second person because if you were in love with the first person, you wouldn't have fell in love with the second person." I say looking into Gale's eyes. When I'm done with me little speech, I turned around to face Peeta. "And it will always be him." I say giving him a kiss on the check. Gale starts to walk towards me and Peeta. He looked like he could kill someone.

Haymitch started to walk forward.

"Hey, this is Katniss' and Peeta's babies' shower. If you don't have anything to give her. Then.. Get the hell out!" Haymitch yelled.

Gale took a minute to pull himself together, then started to walk out the front door. He turned his head to look at me and my family. "I'm sorry, and good luck with everything, Katniss." He says, actually meaning it. Before I could say anything, he has out the door, back to district 2.


	11. Right Here

**I've been reciving reviews about the children's names... Rose was named Rose for two reasons. 1. Rose is a flower, and I wanted to keep up with the Everdeen flower name tradition thingy.. and 2. I wasn't thinking lol I realize 'Rose' is a reminder for Snow and what her did to Peeta and Katniss.. You can hate, but just know that I do read all of the reviews... and I know i had a moment... but it's too late to change it now.. so.. enjoy this chapter :) ~GOF**

**9 Months Pregnant with Twins**

I wake with a searing pain in my lower back. I look out the open window, and see it's the middle of the night. I look at the clock. It's 2:31 in the morning.

The pain stopped, I assumed it to be another braxton hicks contraction. I lay back down on the bed, and close my eyes. I drift back to sleep. I wake up again, laying in water. I carefully remove the blanket, and find my water broken.

Oh my god. I think to myself. I nudge Peeta, who is sleeping next to me. "Peeta, Peeta. Wake up please." I say

"What? Katniss? What's wrong?" He says getting into a sitting position. Turning the lights on. I look in to his blue eyes.

"Peeta, my water just broke." I say, smiling. I giggle when his eyes light up.

"Oh my god, Katniss, are you sure?" He asks. Probably because, I've been in labor for about 19 days now.

"Yes, I'm sure. Can you help me up, so we can go to the hospital?" I ask, when he didn't move. Most likely in shock. I know I am.

He shakes his head, and jumps from the bed to help me up. I get the phone by the bed and call Haymitch. He said if I went into labor at anytime, to call him and he would watch Rose and Mark.

Ring. Ring. Ring...

"What?" He says, still sleeping.

"Haymitch, I'm in labor. Can you come over and watch the kids, while Peeta and I go to the hospital?"

"What? Now? At... 2:35 in the morning?" He asks.

"No, next year. Of course right now!" I scream.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He says, hanging up.

"Okay, I just called Haymitch. He'll be here in 5 minutes." I scream. I look around the room, and Peeta isn't anywhere in sight.

"Okay, sweetheart. Come on, I have your hospital bag packed, and the kids are still sleeping. Do you need anything?" He asks, holding a suit case.

"Um, I guess a glass of water would be nice" I say. Before I know it, Peeta dropped the suit case and went to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. A few minutes later he came back with a glass of water.

"How long apart are your contractions?" He asked.

Huh. I didn't really time them.. "About 15 minutes apart." I say after thinking about that for a while.

Me and Peeta hear a knock at the door. Peeta starts to get up, but I stop him. "No, no. I can get it." Without a single word, I walk down the stairs and start walking to the front door. I unlock the door, and open it to see Haymitch. "Hey Haymitch" I say.

"Hello, sweetheart. How you doin'?" He asked. I can tell when I called him, I woke him in the middle of the night.

"Just in labor, and I've been in labor for 19 days. How do you think I am?" I scream in a hushed tone.

Haymitch pulls his hands up, into a defensive position. "Hey, hey, now. No need to get all pissed of at me. I'm here to watch the kids, you can go to the hospital now." Haymitch says with a grin on his face. I turn around and start for the stairs. I can't wait to get out of this house, with Haymitch inside it.

"Peeta. Let's go." I say, grabbing his hand.

"Okay, let's go." He says, picking up the suit case and taking hold of my hand. We start walking down the stairs.

"Later, Haymitch" Peeta yells, when he opens the front door. Before he could answer, we were closed the door, already opening the car door. I get inside just before another contraction hits. When Peeta gets in the car, the contraction is so strong, I tore the shirt I am wearing.

Peeta starts the car and we drive to the hospital.

**Peeta's POV**

I open the door. "Later, Haymitch." I yell. Then I close the door. I lead Katniss to the car and sit her in the car. When she's in the car, I put the suit case in the trunk. I run to the car and jump in.

Wow. I'm this wonderful women sitting beside me, is going to make ma a father again. I keep thinking again and again.

I start the car, and start driving; as fast as I can.

"Peeta, hurry up. These contractions are starting to really hurt!" Katniss screamed in a hushed tone. I know she's trying not to yell at me, like she did with Rose and Mark.

I pull into the hospital parking lot. I take the key out of the ignition and get out of the car. I run over the Katniss' door and open it. I can see she tore her shirt, trying to keep in the screams.

"Come on Katniss, let's go." I say pulling up to me so I can lead her to the hospital.

I let her lean against the car, so I can get her hospital bag. We continue to walk to the hospital doors. I lead Katniss to the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you this morning?" The women asks.

"Yea, Hi. My wife is having twins right now. We need a room." Katniss grips my arm tighter. "Now" I say, trying not to sound in pain.

"Um, Okay." She says while picking up the phone. "Dr. Lynn, Katniss- what's your last name?" She asks Katniss.

"MELLARK!" Katniss screams, still having one of her contractions.

"-Mellark. Katniss Mellark is in labor right now. Okay." She hangs up the phone "Okay, Miss Mellark, a nurse will be here momentarily." She says with a smile. I lead Katniss to a chair so she can sit while we wait for a nurse with a wheelchair.

"Katniss, sweetheart you'll be fine." I say, then kiss her forehead. "I love you"

"I know. I love you too."

A few minutes later, a nurse arrives with a wheelchair. "Miss Mellark. Your room is ready for labor and delivery." The nurse says.

Katniss looks at me before getting up to sit in the wheelchair. "You ready to be a father, for the 3rd and 4th time again?" She asks me, smiling.

"I sure am." I give her another kiss, and help her up from the chair she was sitting in, into the wheelchair. We start walking to her hospital room.

**Katniss' POV**

I'm laying in a hospital bed, with an I.V in my arm, Peeta sleeping beside me, a nurse checking my stomach and I've been in active labor for about 10 hours.

The doctors say I'm ready to give birth and I can start pushing now. I'm so ready to get these kids out of my stomach now.

Dr. Lynn comes in my room, and starts putting on gloves.

"Okay, Katniss. Are we ready to give birth now?" She asks.

"Yea, I guess" I say with a smile. Then another contraction hits and I scream "Peeta, I swear. If you want to have any more kids, you have to find someone else!" I continue to scream.

"It's okay, Katniss. You're doing perfect, sweetheart. Push!" Peeta says

After 5 pushes, the pain has gone down, and I can hear a babies cry.

"It's a girl! Peeta do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Lynn asks. From the corner of my eye, I can see Peeta shed a tear.

Peeta nods, and cuts Hayley's umbilical cord. One of the nurses get Hayley and start to clean her up.

"Hayley." I whisper. When the nurses are done cleaning her, Peeta hands her to me. We get to spend 2 or 3 minutes together, until I get another contraction. Peeta grabs Hayley from me and hands her to the nurse for testing. Peeta resumes holding my foot so I can push out Timmy.

3 pushes later Timmy is born, and Peeta cuts his umbilical cord too. The nurse take Timmy away to clean him and start the testing on his as well.

When I get my newborn babies' back, I'm can't remember what just happened. It all happened all to fast. One moment, I was in pain. The next, I holding these beautiful bundles of joys in my arms.

"Peeta." I say.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" He says, moving closer to me, kissing me. Then kissing Hayley and Timmy.

Heyy guys! Thank you for reading! but I'm sorry to say, but... There will be only 1 maybe 2 more chapters... I don't really have anymore ideas right now to continue this story.. But I will most likely be making a sequel or another HG Fanfic! :D Enjoy! xoxo GurlOnFirl97 333


	12. Right Now

Hey guys! Thanks for all your awesome comments! I know I've said this before but... They REALLY make my day :) Anyways... This is the last chapter... I know, I know... I should write more... But I don't know what else I could've done with this story... If you want, you could leave a comment, leaving me ideas about what I could do, and maybe i'll write more... Anyways... Enjoy this chapter! :) ~GOF

* * *

My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 28 years old. I just gave birth, to two beautiful, healthy babies. I have two other children waiting at home, a husband that love me over anything. I finally have the family I have dreamed about. I couldn't wish for anything else.

I cannot believe the past couple of weeks I've had lately. I was in labor for about two and a half weeks and all four of us get to go home in two days.

Hayley and Timmy.

When I got to hold them first, it was amazing. My two little night owls are finally out of my stomach, and in my hands.

By the time Peeta got to hold Hayley and Timmy, he was crying. He looked healed from the torture Snow put him threw. He finally looked complete.

For the first time in months I got a good night's sleep. The last thing I saw was Peeta holding his beautiful newborn babies in his arms.

***2 days later***

Today's the day. Today Peeta, Hayley, Timmy and I are coming home, and Mark and Rose finally get to meet Hayley and Timmy. What I talked to Rose, she sounded so excited to meet the twins. Haymitch couldn't come to the hospital. Partly because he had to watch the kids. But when Peeta called Haymitch this morning telling him all four or us are coming home this afternoon, I swear I could hear Haymitch's screams of joy from the other side of the hospital room. I don't think he likes being around kids for that long.

"Don't forget to pack my pajamas." I say to Peeta, who is packing all my stuff while I pack the babies' clothes.

About 10 minutes later, Peeta walks up behind me, and puts his arms around my waist. Kissing the back of my neck he whispers "I love you so much." We stay this way until one of the nurses knocks on the door and walks in with some paperwork for both me and Peeta to fill out.

Once we are done filling out the papers, the nurse leaves and comes back with our beautiful babies, and another nurse with a wheelchair. "You can now leave the hospital. Mr. and Miss. Mellark." She says with a smile. Peeta gets our bags, and I sit in the wheelchair. We walk to the elevator and the doors open, the nurse wheels me inside; Peeta quickly follows. Usually I would be freaking out being in an elevator. But I have two beautiful babies sleeping on my lap. I can't help but touch both of their hands.

The doors open and we are already in the lobby of the hospital. Peeta turns to look at Hayley, Timmy and me, with his big blue eyes, "Stay here, and I'll bring the car around." Peeta says.

"Okay." Was all I could say. He gave me a kiss and he was gone.

I dropped my head to the bundles of joy in my arms. Hayley opens her eyes, and I smile. "Why, Hello there." I whisper and she starts whimpering. She must be hungry, considering the nurse changed both Hayley and Timmy before she brought them to Peeta and I.

"Shh. It's okay. I bet you're hungry. Huh?" I say, moving her closer to my chest so I can feed her. I remembered something my mother got me for the baby shower. I reached into the hospital bag and after a couple of seconds, I found it. It was a breastfeeding cover, so I can breastfeed in public, and still have the privacy I needed so I can feed my babies. I pulled it over Hayley, she started eating.

Ten minutes later she finished, and Peeta came back. "Are you ready to go sweetheart?" He asks, pulling the hospital bag over his shoulder and starts rolling me towards the hospital doors. I gasp at the fresh air. It smells like the beginning of spring. Peeta stops before our car, and first gets the babies into their car seats. Then helps me out of the wheelchair. It hurts to walk, but it's nothing like the pain I've experienced before. As I'm about to get into the car, a dandelion catches the corner of my eye. I look around, and I can see it's the only one I can see. It's the first dandelion of the spring.

I walk towards it, and bend down and pick it. I look at it for a second. Then walk back to the car. I get in, and notice Peeta staring at the flower that's in my hand.

"I think I fell in love with you all over again." He says with a sweet smile. He leans in and starts kissing me.

After a minute or two, I lean away, gasping for air. "Let's go home." I say.

He nods and starts the car.

Peeta stops the car then we are in the driveway of out home in Victor's Village. In the window I can see Mark jumping up and down on the couch, with Haymitch in between, and Rose brushing Haymitch's hair in to a bun.

I step out of the car, and I take a minute to breath in the cool spring air. It's still early afternoon. I close the door, and walk towards Peeta. I put my hand on his shoulder because it still hurts to walk, but it's nothing I haven't handled before.

He leads me to the house and opens the door. The kids stop what their doing, and look at me.

"Mommy, Mommy! You're home!" Rose screams and jumps on me and Mark runs to Peeta to jump on him too. "I missed you!" She says in my ear.

"Be careful sweetheart, Mommy's still in a lot of pain from having the babies." I say putting her down to the ground. Peeta sets Mark back on the ground as well, so they can meet Mark and Rose for the first time. They slowly walk towards the baby seats, and both Mark's and Rose's eyes widen.

"They look so cute!" Rose squeals. I look to Peeta and say "I know."

"I'm going to go get the bags from the car, Katniss, do you need anything?" He asks before walking out the door to the car.

"Right now, I need to sit down, and maybe a glass of water." I say, slowly walking to the couch. Peeta runs to my side to lead me to the couch, so I don't fall.

"I'll get momma the water." Rose says, while running into the kitchen, and coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"Thank you sweetheart." I say and give her a kiss on her forehead. Peeta makes sure I have enough pillows around me, and that I'm not in any pain. "Peeta, I'm fine. Go to the car and get the bags. I'm sure I can survive 2 minutes without you here by my side." I say playfully, pulling on his arm so he is closer to me so I can give him a kiss.

When the kiss ended, he looked at me and left to go get the bags. I get Hayley and Timmy, and set them on my lap. They're sleeping so quietly, so peacefully.

"Can I hold my baby sister?" Asks Rose. "Of course, but don't drop her, okay?" I say handing her Hayley. "Wait!" She says, then jumps on the couch next to me, "Okay, I'm ready." She says with excitement. I giggle and hand Rose her baby sister. Which is leaving me with Mark and Timmy.

"Mark do you want to hold your baby brother?" I ask. He just nods his head. "Okay then, come up here. He does and snuggles into my left side and I sit Timmy on Mark's lap. Then out of nowhere, I hear snoring. I turn my head only to find Haymitch passed out on the love seat. Peeta comes back with the two suit cases we brought from the hospital. He puts the bags on the stairs and walks over to us.

"Hey, I've got an if we go out to the meadow tomorrow?" Peeta asks. I think about this for a couple of moments, I think about if that's a good idea, considering I gave birth, what three days ago. But I just wipe the thought from my mind.

"Sure, that sound like a good idea." I say, motioning him to come closer to me. When he is close enough, I kiss him. When we part, he looks at the clock, it's 8:43 at night. Peeta decides to wake up Haymitch, he walks toward Haymitch and shakes his shoulder lightly. When he figures that isn't helping one bit, he shakes him harder. After about 2 or 3 minutes of this, Haymitch finally wakes up.

"Wa- Wh- Where am I?" He stutters. He looks around then lays his eyes on my children sitting next to me, holding their siblings. "When did you come back?" He asks.

"Um, about five hours ago. But when we saw you sleeping on the couch, we decided to let you sleep." Peeta says.

Haymitch stays for another 15 minutes, just talking about the birth, and the hospital stay. And how the kids were horrible. Both Me and Peeta laughed when he said that. Peeta walks Haymitch to the front door, says good night, and is back to my side.

"Let's go to bed" I say.

"Okay, do you need any help getting up the stairs? Another glass of water? Anything?" He asks, but I just shake my head.

"Here, take Timmy and I can take Hayley. Kids, go get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute." I say and Rose and Mark run up the stairs to go get ready for bed.

I follow Peeta up the stairs, into the babies' nursery. I set Hayley in her crib, and Peeta does the same with Timmy. We both take a minute to stare in aww at the babies. Our babies.

Peeta takes my hand and we start walking to Mark are Rose's bedrooms. I walk into Mark's room, and Peeta into Rose's room.

"Hey there, sweetie. Are you ready for bed?" I ask. Mark looks up to me and says, " Yea, momma. I'm ready for bed." He says in his cute, sweet little baby voice.

"Okay, come here and give momma a hug." I say, and he runs to me to give be the biggest hug he could possible muster up. "I wuv you momma." He says.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I say, "Come on, let's go to bed." He jumps into bed, and lays down, waiting for me to tuck him in. When i'm done, I give him a light kiss on his forehead. "Good night, sweet dreams." I say, I could already see his eyelids getting heavy. I look at him for a moment, and walk out of his room.

I meet Peeta in the hall. He gives me a kiss, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Telling me how wonderful and strong I am. What an amazing woman I am, for not only giving him one but four children. I smile at this, because I can remember when I didn't even want any kids. I can remember never wanting to get married.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I say, grabbing his hand, leading him into our bedroom. Closing the door behind him. We go to sleep, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day, spring is here, and tomorrow is going to be the perfect weather for a walk to the meadow. Before I drift of to sleep. Peeta asks me one question,

"You love me, Real or Not Real?" I tell him, "Real."

He gives me one last kiss, laying in each others arms. Comforted by his breathing, I drift off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
